Vella Wilde
Character Synopsis Vella Wilde 'is a protagonist from the indie rpg called YIIK: A Postmodern RPG. She originally came from a reality similar to Alex's, with the difference being it had many more cows than the prime reality. She fell in love with a mysterious man who was much older than she was, he disappeared suddenly and in his place, an entity appeared, who was revealed to be an alternate version of Alex. When Vella’s previous reality was destroyed by an Alex through unknown means, Vella traveled to Alex Eggleston's reality in 1999 and got a job at an arcade. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: '''YIIK: A Postmodern RPG '''Name: '''Vella Wilde '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Somewhere in her 20s '''Classification: '''Entity, Dimension Traveler '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Entities are capable of flying inter-dimensional distances. Vella has flew across The Soul Space, an entire universe between spaces), Sound Manipulation (Many techniques Vella utilize involve the use of amplified sound, with the sound being potent enough to pierce and pulverize rocks), Statistics Amplification (Argonaut Keytar raises Vella's power to that of a comparable level to the opponent), Non-Physical Interaction (Soul Space travelers can interact with and physically touch inhabitants of said space, of where people exist as astral projections and lack physicality), Soul Manipulation (Scales to Alex, who can destroy the souls that exist within a reality, with it being explicitly stated that the souls that inhabit a universe get destroyed alongside said reality), Healing (Healing Song recovers the health of herself or other partners in battle), Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can manifest and control energy, including time energy, which allows one to govern time in the form of slowing down and stopping), Supernatural Luck (Stats such as "Luck" passively bring about good fortune to it's users, which in YIIK is represented as critical hits and how frequent they occur), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Entities can regenerate from their lost souls and this can only be canceled through the separation of their souls), Astral Projection, Non-Corporeal (Soul Space users are stated by Essentia 2000 to be capable of astral projection. This also allows them to cast away their physical forms and exists as incorporeal entities), Immortality (Type 3 & 9; Vella's death in the physical world will do absolutely nothing to reform in Soul Space, of which Vella can reform from and return back to battle), Existence Erasure (Scales to Alex, who can destroy realities to the extend where they can't be physically recreated, which suggests Alex erases these realities from existence), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket realities from his mind, represented as "Mental Dungeons"), Acausality (Singularity; Unbound by past and future, having destroyed her original reality and is unbound by past and future) *Resistance to Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation (Can survive the end of realities, which explicitly takes the souls of those who inhabit said realities with them, erasing them completely), Fate Manipulation (Unbound by destined fate and was able to write her own path), Poison Manipulation (Can indefinitely travel in poisonous goop) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Capable of easily defeating Alex and Michael towards the beginning of the game, with Alex already possessing the ability to destroy realities and defeating entities. Was a vital part in the defeat of The Golden Alpaca, who can absorb other entities that contain compressed universes and draw power from them and assisted in the defeat of Proto-Comet, a being who was going to destroy the universe and could even shift the entire universe and it's stars) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Has traveled through Soul Space and her feat should be comparable to Alex's, who could move this fast. Could intercept The Proto-Comet, which traversed through another dimension and was approaching Earth relatively quickly) 'Lifting Ability: Class 1 '(In the same league as Alex in terms of physicality) 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Can defeat early-game Alex and Michael, with the two already having fought an entity that contains compressed universes and draw power from them. Can harm the likes of The Proto-Comet, who was going to destroy the universe and could even shift the entire universe and it's stars) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Lived through the destruction of her universe and traversed to Alex's as refuge. Endured attacks from both The Golden Alpaca and The Proto-Comet, the latter of which is a universe destroying comet that would have destroyed Alex's reality) 'Stamina: Very High '(Could chase Proto-Comet for seemingly an eternity across Soul Space, an entire universe that exists between realities) 'Range: Universal+ '(Scales to Alex, who can destroy entire universes and his alternate versions can achieve this as well and casually) 'Intelligence: Gifted '(Vella has learned the nature of the universe and is able to dispel of Essentia 2000's lies similarly to Alex. Gifted in both the fields of physics and metaphysics, even being able to fully comprehend The Soul Space and how it functions) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'''Argonaut Keytar: The strongest weapon available to Vella. It is a keytar that boosts her attack the highest. *'Amp': Vella taught Alex how to use the Amp, which can explode to destroy rocks by playing a guitar riff. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Banish': Banishes an Entity. Only works on targets who have Entities in them or are Entities. Only works on one target. *'Bass Drop': Vella uses a powerful bass drop to harm enemies. *'Feedback': Through her special sound manipulation, Vella can harm all nearby foes and allies alike. This move is risky to use. *'Healing Song': A song that heals allies when they hear it. Extra Info: '''Credits to Versus Compedium for some information on this page Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:YIIK Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Supernatural Luck Category:Astral Projectors Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasers Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 2